A New World
by corgigirl89
Summary: The First Order discovers a new Planet with some very unusual inhabitants, one in particular catches Ren's eye. This is a story with one of my favorite Star Wars characters as well as one of my favorite races in a game I am currently playing. I have yet to decide if there will be any explicit scenes, but there will be some romance. M for violence and language for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a made up story between Star Wars characters and Final Fantasy Online character ideas. I own none of the characters or world ideas in this story.**

It had been only a few hours since their encounter, but for Ren, it felt like days. It was a new world, one that inhabited strange creatures, both sentient and non. The strangest ones were the Primals. The inhabitants of the planet called it Faerie. Ren found it to be an odd name, but now they knew the location of the planet, it was inevitable to draw it into the war. The First Order was quick to claim it as a part of their alliance; Faerie had no real choice though. Even in the planets current conflict, they as a whole quickly agreed to align with those who could easily destroy them. Their technology was very intriguing to Ren. Their flying ships were very basic and they had yet to venture to space. There was also this interesting power that some held. They could teleport between these things they called crystals. Many also used their powers for battle. Ren had seen force lightning, but the fearsome blazes that some of these beings could produce made him envious. There was one creature in particular he was very envious of, who called herself a Miqo'te. She had the most interesting eyes he had ever seen. They were two different colors and very cat like. They were not her only cat like feature though. She also had feline like ears, instead of normal human ears, as well as a tail. She was significantly shorter than he was. Many were shorter than he was, since he was 6'2, but she was barely 5 feet. Her looks were not what he was envious of thought, she was very powerful and was able to use this thing called magic. He was powerful in the force, but he craved her power. She was a very stubborn creature. While he could not offer to train her in the force, as it appeared she could not use it, he wanted to possess her magic for his own use. He had proposed that she come with him and further train on her hand to hand combat, but she flat out refused him, which annoyed him to no end. After his persuasion failed, he left her there. He wanted to capture her and just take her with him, but for some odd reason he decided against it. He would come back when he had more time to try to convince her to join him.

There was a loud banging at his door that awoke him. He looked at the time, it had just turned 3 am. He had his clock set on Takodana's time, since he liked to have a general time reference. The time was never the same since he traveled so much. Takodana was nothing important to him, it was a pretty planet, that was about it. He had picked it after a mission there that left him very exhausted. He had been exhausted because he had stayed up too late and had only 3 hours of sleep. So, while jumping through so many various places that had different times, it was nice to have a constant. The banging grew harder till Ren finally yelled, "This better be worth my time!" He rolled out of bed and pulled on a black tee shirt and pants. He debated putting on his full attire. On one hand, it helped him look more threatening. He didn't have a very threatening face, but then again, he was very tired and wanted to get back to sleep quickly. He decided to forgo his attire and settled for what he had put on. He walked through his living room and to the door on the other side. He unwillingly pressed the button that unlocked the door.

The ginger haired man smirked at him. "I hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep?" He walked past Ren, who glared at him, and made his way to the sofa.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Ren growled as the door shut behind him. He hated Hux. The man was overly annoying and pompous. Hux loved to aggravate Ren whenever he had the chance.

"I wanted to inform you that Snoke expects a report on the new planet before we reach our destination, which is in roughly 8 hours."

"You could not inform me after I woke up?" Ren spat. He wanted so badly to make Hux fly out of the room into the hallway of the Finalizer.

"Well have you made up the report? Or do you plan on just throwing it together last minute? I know you are a favorite of Snoke, but that doesn't mean you can just do a sloppy report"

"I was planning on getting a few more hours of sleep before I wrote up my report. You of all people should know how lack of sleep makes for sloppy work."

Hux narrowed his eyes at Ren. He had a point, but didn't want to admit it to the man he saw as a rival. "Well, I want to look over it before it is submitted to Snoke. To make sure it is worthy of his time of course."

"It will be, now if that is all, I am going back to bed. I will call for you when it is ready." With that Ren tipped the sofa to force Hux to get up.

When Ren finally awoke he had only a few more hours to complete his report. He cursed to himself, dreading the task. He loved to explore and fight, but he absolutely hated the final part of it all. He was not bad at creating a written report, but he just found it so unnecessary. He always gave Snoke a verbal report, so why did he need a written one too? He brought his hand to his face, tracing the scar that Rey had given him. He hated that girl, despite all she went through, she still ignorantly believed in the light. He hated ignorance, even more so than being rejected. It was one thing to not be knowledgeable about something if you are willing to be taught, he thought to himself. He to was once uninformed of his background, where he came from. Ren rolled out of bed and walked over to his desk in the living room. He let out a sigh, sat down, and got to work.

Hux was pacing back and forth in the cockpit. He was generally one to keep his cool, but something very important was missing. While they had reports and such of the new planet, somehow the samples taken did not make it on board. So updates to their information systems would be limited. He would not be punished for it thankfully, but he hated not having such vital information. Even after he made sure samples were carefully collected, it aggravated him that they were missing. Just as the peek of his annoyance was about to show, a storm trooper entered, informing Hux that Ren was on his way. He composed himself, not wanting Ren to see him flustered. Just as he managed to regain his composure the door opened, revealing the large masked man.

Ren strode over and shoved a datapad into Hux's face. "Here, you wanted to look over my work?" The voice was very mechanical and void of emotion. "I assure you it is through."

Hux gritted his teeth as he grabbed the data pad. He turned and walked to an empty seat without saying a word. Naturally, the report was not missing a thing. Despite his lack of military upbringing and formal training, Ren had been quick to adapt and learn, which frustrated Hux. "I see nothing wrong with this" he said as he handed the datapad to a storm trooper. "Make sure that is passed onto Snoke before Ren gives his verbal report"

"Yes Sir!" Replied the storm trooper as he saluted the General.

"If that is all, I will take my leave" Ren stated as he exited the room. He didn't even give Hux the opportunity to object. He needed to clear his mind. He didn't want Snoke to know that he desired this new creature he discovered on Faerie. Naturally he would not be able to hide her from him, but he could mask his desire for curiosity. It was a long walk back to his room, one Ren was use to making. The General made sure to keep him occupied, even when the task didn't warrant his attention. He waved his hand at the sensor as he approached the door. He didn't bother locking it for such a short time period. No one dared to enter without his permission. He walked over and pulled out a padded cushion from a storage compartment. He sat down on it and concentrated. He envisioned innocent curiosity towards the girl. He focused on her unusual characteristics he had never witnessed before. He pushed away his desire for her power, and replaced it with awe and excitement for their new discovery. Manipulating his emotions was something he had become good at. While Snoke never reprimanded him for his raw emotions, he did manipulate him with them. He had done so with his father. He had not truly wanted to kill him. While he could not say he loved the man, something about murdering his father left a bad taste in his mouth. While he said he felt freed, he had envisioned that feeling. He didn't want Snoke finding out he actually regretted it. He inhaled deeply, held it, and exhaled as he let all his desires fade away. He was calm, collected, and ready to face his master.

As he approached the door leading to where his master was, Ren reminded himself to not throw up any mental blocks. He didn't want Snoke to pry into every part of his mind to find what he was trying to hind. He stopped right before the door and waited until he was called upon. He felt very naked without his helmet.

Snoke could sense Ren's presence, "Come in my apprentice" he said coldly. Ren quickly entered, kneeled and bowed his head to his master. "So I read this new planet has some very interesting inhabitants. Tell me what you have experienced".

As Ren began to speek he envisioned standing there in awe. "It was a very informative experience. They don't seem to be that in tune with the force, but some use this thing called magic."

"Let me see" Snoke replied as he pushed into his apprentices mind. He saw before him spectacular beasts that could speak called Primals. Ren had only witnessed one, but heard of more through gossip of the locals. The beautiful land had been torn by something twisted that the people called the calamity. Finally he witnessed this magic that Ren had spoken of. He almost gasped as he felt the heat of the fire that she created while fighting. "Such Raw power, it is truly intoxicating. I can see why you find this world interesting."

He had not mentioned the girl, which Ren found relieving. He didn't dwell on it though. He knew his face would betray him. "It is, and with your permission I would like to return. Hux lost the samples he had gathered, so return is necessity, but I also wish to study the people. To see if this magic is connected to the force somehow." Ren knew it was not, he had already verified it, but he still envisioned it.

Snoke nodded, humming in agreement. "Yes, the sample incident was a rather clumsy mistake on Hux's part. I cannot afford to send out more people with the war as it is now." Ren felt a heavy ache in his chest as he heard those words. "If you wish to go alone though and gather these samples for Hux, as well as study your hypothesis, I will allow it. If I need you I can easily retrieve you, while others fight the Resistance."

Ren bowed again, controlling his excitement. He didn't want to make his Master suspect him. "Thank you Master. I will keep detailed records of my findings" With that Snoke waved for him to leave. Backing up Ren didn't turn until he was closer to the door. Once he was far enough away of Snokes chambers, he let out a sigh of relief and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Is that a smile I see?" Just as he had let his guard down, he heard the annoying voice of that ginger haired man.

"It is" Ren replied casually, trying to gain the upper hand. "You will remain here while I go gather your samples"

Hux's heart skipped a beat and he could feel the heat rising in his face. "You? Why would he allow you to return and not myself? It was my idea after all to gather physical samples"

"Well, considering you lost them, the Supreme Leader seems to find me more competent for the job"

Hux's teeth almost cracked from clenching his jaw at that response. "Very well, if those are his wishes." He turned away from Ren and walked off.

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I am currently working on the second. I don't know if I will update on a schedule or not. I want to publish at least one chapter a week, if not more. I do have a week long vacation coming up on the 26th of this month, so I will not update during that period. This first chapter is very short. Kind of an introduction to the idea of the cross over. I would like some feed back on the length people generally like in chapters That way I can release content that will keep a persons attention without losing interest because the chapter was too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ren looked up at the ship that was to carry him back to Faerie. It was the Command Shuttle he was familiar with. It was a ship that only needed one person to fly, two was ideal, and up to five could be a part of the crew.

"Are you sure you would not like a co-pilot sir?" Phasma suggested. "I don't doubt you are very capable of flying this on your own, but it would lessen your burden."

"I will be fine." Ren kept his response curt. He planned to teach the Miqo'te girl how to fly a space ship, so he didn't want anyone else to interfere.

"Well, it is fully fueled and stocked, so you won't have to stop for anything on the way there. You might need to refuel on your way home though, since we don't know if they have any fuel resources we can use."

With that Ren nodded a thank you to Phasma and boarded his ship. He could barely contain his excitement. He craved to see the girls power again. He had planned to stay by her casually, to win her trust in order to manipulate her into doing as he wished. While Hux forced others to do his bidding and severely punished them if they refused, Ren had another way of manipulation. He used force when his temper bested him, but he found that if he faked kindness, he got what he desired and more. The people he manipulated that way tended to stick around to help, of what they thought was their own free will. Except for one, Rey could see right through him. He hoped he would never have to see that woman again. At one point he wanted her power for his own gain, but she proved too troublesome. Not to mention her mind had already been poisoned by the traitors beyond redemption. N'Kiko on the other hand didn't have any of the traitors on her planet to poison the minds of the people.

As he approached the planet he readied himself for the descent. He decided he would take off his helmet before he exited the aircraft. It was probably best considering he didn't really want to scare the people of this planet, at least not right now. Their landing areas were made for their flying ships, so he had to find a clearing to land in. He decided to land near Ul'dah since this was the last place he saw N'Kiko. He landed as close to the wall as he could, and summoned one of the guards. He inquired if they would watch his ship as he looked around town, which they agreed.

"Have you seen a Miqo'te girl named N'Kiko? She has a red eye and a light purplish blue eye with long white hair? It has some pink in it as well." Ren asked a merchant.

"Na lad, have ye tried the Chocobo Keeper? Now there is a lad with a keen eye and a sharp memory."

Ren thanked the merchant and made his way to the Chocobo Keeper. The first time he had ever seen one of these creatures he thought it a very uncomfortable way to travel. There was occasionally some bumps and such with flying, but riding an animal seemed nauseating. Once he reached the Keeper he asked the same question.

"Hmm, yes I do remember seeing that girl around here, but that was a few days ago. I remember the first time I talked to her she mentioned she was looking for the Thaumaturge Guild. It seems she joined up with the lot, so they might know where she is. It is located all the way down this street, up the stairs at the end. You literally cannot miss it."

Ren was getting frustrated with running around. He usually left this type of work to one of the storm troopers. He thanked the Keeper anyways and made his way towards the Guild.

"Oh N'Kiko?" The woman at the front desk exclaimed. "She has not been here in about a month. She became a Black Mage not to long ago. Last time we grabbed drinks together she complained about the long travel from Camp Drybone to see this Amalj'aa. I never knew they could be friendly. Oh! Before you run off, she did mention she would be in Costa Del Sol."

Ren was thankful he didn't have to run all over the place anymore. "Where is Costa Del Sol? I have only been on this planet once and I was only here and one other location. My men were the ones that traveled more."

"Oh! You are one of the outsiders! I heard of you guys. Is it true you can fly in space? I find that so cool. Costa Del Sol is located in Eastern La Noscea."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"I will draw a map out for you. How do you plan to travel? On foot or…"

"I have an airship" Ren responded before she could finish.

"Oh good" She pulled out some paper and a pen and started drawing.

Ren cocked his head. He had heard of paper before, but had never seen it. He only knew about it through images and descriptions. He was eager to see what it felt like.

"There all done" The woman said with a big smile as she handed Ren the map she drew. "We have an Atheryte crystal in town. You should visit and see if you can attune yourself to it. I am not sure if you can or not, but if you can, you will be able to travel to places you have been to, with other Atheryte crystals, without having to fly or go on foot. Do be careful though, some people are prone to damaging their bodies if they over teleport." With that she waved Ren goodbye.

He had seen and heard about these crystals before, but he never tried to attune to one. He walked to where the Atheryte crystal was and a small Lalafell greeted him.

"Hello stranger! I have not seen you before?"

"Hello, I am new to Atheryte travel and am unsure how to attune to the crystal."

"Oh, that is easy, walk up to it and extend your hand towards it. Focus your energy to the crystal and once you attune to it, it will start glowing for you. You see, not everyone can see it's glow until you are attuned to it."

"Well that does seem easy" Ren replied as he walked past the Lalafell.

Ren extended his hand and focused his energy the way he knew how. He was so use to using the force, that he applied the way he used his energy in the force to the crystal. After a few seconds he saw it glow.

"It seemed you are attuned now!" The Lalafell said cheerfully. "Now once you attune to another Atheryte crystal you will be able to teleport between locations. All you have to do is visualize where you want to go and focus your energy on the crystal.

Ren made his way to his ship. All this walking around was making him hungry. Thankfully Phasma was kind enough to pack the ship with many supplies. As he exited the city he waved to the guards that were looking after his ship. Once he was on board he walked to the storage area. There were containers containing water, snacks and main meals you put hot water in. He grabbed a snack bar and some water. He took a bite of the bar as he entered the cockpit. He sat down and retrieved the map from his cloak. He finished off the bar and wiped his hand before un-gloving it, with his teeth, to feel the paper. It was a very strange feeling to him, but he didn't focus on it for long. He took a look at the map. It was a straight shot North West of where he was. Thankfully he didn't have to foot it. That would have taken forever, not to mention he would have to find a way across the sea.

As he approached Costa Del Sol he wondered where he would land. Most of the area was sandy and not conducive to landing a ship like his. He found a clearing close to the town, but it was still a little bit of a walk. He looked around before leaving the cockpit. There were monsters everywhere. How the heck did these people live with these things. They were not creatures he was use to. They seemed to love to fight to fight instead of fighting to eat or survive.

Ren exited the ship, light saber in hand. He ignited it as a Colibri tried to attack him. He decapitated the bird easily. It fell to the ground and disappeared. The fact they vanished unnerved him. He was use to body staying. N'Kiko explained before that the energy returned to the world and that eventually a new monster would take it's place. It was still odd to him none the less. He kept his Light saber ignited until he reached Costa Del Sol. It was such a breathtaking area once you made your way through the monsters. He looked at all the people in bathing suits and beach wear running around. Suddenly he felt out of place in his black robes. Not only did he feel out of place, he felt really hot.

"Hello sir!" Hollered a merchant. "Can I interest you in some cooler attire? I even have a pack I can sell you to keep your current clothes in until you need them again."

"I don't have any money." Ren replied. "Once I do I might take you up on your offer. It is very hot here."

He looked around town for N'Kiko and inquired about her whereabouts. People had recently seen her, but didn't know where she was. Exhausted and overheated, he took off his shoes, gloves and robe on the beach near the water. He rolled up his pants and walked into the water to cool off.

So she is here! He thought to himself. He just needed to find her, which should not have been hard. It was not a big area to search. He could see most of the people from the piers, but none looked like her. Just as he was about to go back on the pier to look, he heard a strange noise next to him. It startled him as he backed away from it. Suddenly N'Kiko appeared, grinning as she held, what looked to him, like a new

staff.

"You've returned" She looked almost shocked. "Why have you returned? I am not joining you. I enjoy my planet and am not leaving."

"I haven't returned to take you with me. I have returned to gather samples Hux seemed to have left, as well as gather more information." Ren said frankly. "I have been looking for you since you are the only person I know here."

"Oh, well as long as you are not making me leave, I don't mind joining you to keep you company" she smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

She was in new attire since he last saw her. She now wore a sleeveless cropped top that angled down slightly. It had a gold band on one side that tied into a bow at the bottom and flowers on the other side. The skirt she wore was a cute short pleated thing, with a belt that had a bigger bow on one side. It was completed with arm bands that had a hanging charm detail, thigh high tights with little bows and some open toed booties. The top and skirt was mostly a color called Morbol green, with the flowers being the same shade pink as the pink in her hair. Her tights were white though, with the bows being that green color. She looks adorable Ren thought.

Her ears started twitching, "what? Why are you staring?"

"You changed your outfit. I was just looking at the detail of it. It is a very unique piece."

"Do you like it!" She grinned as her tail flicked back and forth. She is a very animated person, Ren thought to himself. "I glamoured my armor."

".….Glamoured?"

"Hehe!" She put her hand up to her mouth as she expressed her amusement. "It is something that involves a crystal and magic to create an illusion. I have this outfit that my retainer is holding onto for me, but I am actually wearing the armor that you last saw me in. It takes on the shape of the outfit I want, but I am still protected against attacks."

"That is actually really fascinating." Ren remarked as he brought his hand to his chin. "Don't you feel hot though in all that armor?"

"Nope, the breeze and sun hit my skin like it would if I was wearing this outfit. By the way, do you need new clothes? Yours seems very hot."

"That would be most appreciated. It is quite hot, which is why I am standing in the water." She giggled at his response and took off in the direction of the merchant.

Ren gathered his things and followed. N'Kiko was already looking at the different clothes the merchant had. Her ears were back and her tail flicked back and forth.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't have much." N'Kiko said as she looked at Ren.

"Look lady, I am a small town merchant, not a big city merchant." The man looked irritated at her comment.

"I would like some basic black shorts and shirt if we are going to spend much time here." Ren pointed to some black shorts he saw.

"Well, I also have some black swim trunks too. They dry quicker and you can wear them around like shorts. You might want some flip-flops too. Your boots would look awfully weird with swim trunks and a shirt." The merchant laughed.

"I will take those then. Thank you N'Kiko, I will repay you when I have the money." Ren said as he felt heat on his cheeks from embarrassment when she handed coin to the merchant.

Ren took the swim shorts, black tank top and flip flops. He walked over to a more secluded area and changed clothes. He was not use to wearing so little. Even though he was clothed, he felt quite naked.

"Here" N'Kiko handed him a pack as he approached with his old attire. Ren had totally forgot about getting a pack for his robe. He felt the heat in his cheeks again. Why was he getting so flustered over something so stupid he thought to himself. He took the pack and put his clothes inside.

"I see you were able to attach your weapon to your shorts, but it doesn't look very accessible." She was right, he had to tie his light saber to his shorts. N'Kiko snapped her fingers and started rummaging through her own pack. "See if this fits your weapon. I found it laying around and it looked useful, but I didn't quite know for what when I saw it, so I kept it just in case."

Ren took the item. It had a clip on the back, which was made of a piece of hard stiff leather. The front was made of two sturdy looking straps of softer leather. The bottom one was a solid piece that was shaped into a slender pouch and the top was a thin strap with a button clasp. He slipped the saber into the pouch, which didn't fully come up the weapon, so he clasped the top part closer to the backing. It wasn't perfect, but it was certainly easier to get to and still secure. He clipped it onto his shorts. They were pretty sturdy considering they were just swim shorts. Then again they were made for adventurers who still carried items on them.

N'Kiko clasped her hands together and smiled. "Now then, lets have some fun before we leave."

She grabbed Ren's hand and ran towards the water. She turned around and grabbed his bag and dropped both of them on the sand before taking off again into the water. She let go of his hand as she dove into the waves. Ren just stood knee deep in the water. He was not use to being touched like that, nor was he use to getting exited and playing. This was all foreign to him. He watched her as she floated around and chased fish. The water was very clear and you could see everything from the coral, to the fish swimming around. He decided that he would try to swim around. The water felt great after all. He gently glided into the water and started swimming around. He stopped and treaded water to look at some fish swimming around the coral. There were bright yellow fish that seemed to pick at things in the coral. Suddenly he felt a tug at his leg as he went under. As he surfaced N'Kiko was giggling and swimming backwards. He gave a lopsided grin and gave chase. She gave off a little scream and dived back under the water to swim away. He dove under after her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to his chest and surfaced and headed for shore. He walked over to a dock near the water and tossed her off of it. He heard her giggles as she went into the water. He jumped in next to her, splashing her in the process. It was such a weird feeling. He had never really had fun since his childhood. Playing was not something he really had time for back with the First Order.

As the sun set they approached an inn in Aleport. Ren had managed to fly them to the city despite being in pain. He flopped onto the bed and groaned. He hurt all over, not because of the physical exertion, but because he was not use to getting so much sun.

"You look like a boiled Crayfish" N'Kiko sighed empathetically.

"I feel horrible." Ren mumbled into the bed sheets.

He heard her leave the room. He wondered where she was going, but he hurt too much to follow. It seemed to hit him suddenly. He was having fun one moment, and as they got ready to leave the beach he turned super red and painful. N'Kiko re-entered the room.

"I'm going to take off your shirt and roll up your shorts some."

"W-what?" Ren stuttered. He felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't protest anymore than that.

She slowly sat him up and took off his shirt, careful to not touch the material to his burned skin. She picked up a bowl of gel off the bedside table and started applying it to his burned skin. It had a nice cooling sensation against his hot skin.

"It is Aloe. We use the gel inside the cactus to treat burns. It is mostly found in Southern Thanalan now. It is imported here though since a lot of people come here to enjoy the beach. Now a days it is used in a potion called Cordial, as well as a dish called Forest Miq'abob. It was mostly my race that used the gel for burns before it was introduced here."

"My skin is already starting to feel better." Ren gasped as he looked at his arm where she had put the gel.

"Good" She smiled at him "You should feel back to normal tomorrow." She finished putting the last bit on his legs and stood up. "I will see you tomorrow morning. There will be breakfast downstairs."

N'Kiko exited the room and gently shut the door. Ren got up and put the shirt he had worn on the chair in the corner to dry. He walked back to his bed and blew out the candle and got under the covers. The aloe was making his skin feel cool, which made him shiver some. Despite the chill, he appreciated not being in as much pain anymore. Although he had fun, Ren had gathered more information. He had discovered more creatures, mostly fish, and had gathered samples that he had taken back to his ship to preserve.

"I could get use to this" he said softly to himself. It was not unpleasant and it made his time on this planet interesting.

Ren woke up to the morning sun coming through the window. He sat up and examined himself. His pain was completely gone and his skin was back to normal. He had expected his color to change, but it had not. Then again, N'Kiko was fair skinned herself. He wondered if the aloe she rubbed on him the night prior was what prevented him from darkening; recalling she said the Miqo'te had used it for burns.

He started smelling something delicious and quickly dressed. He was extremely hungry since he had skipped dinner. He made his way downstairs and to the front desk where there was a young man who looked up from his book, "good morning sir, if you will be having breakfast it is through those doors."

"Thank you." Ren nodded to the man and opened the door to the room he had pointed out. It was a quaint little room with five tables. Two by some windows and two others near the walls close to him, with one in the middle. To the left were some swinging doors that appeared to be where the kitchen was. Ren picked a table by the window and sat down to wait for N'Kiko.

A little Lalafell came through the kitchen doors with a tray of beverages above his head. He walked over to Ren and offered him some. "We have Orange Juice, Mint Lassi, Grape Juice, Chamomile Tea, Apple Juice and Triple Cream Coffee."

Ren knew some of these items, so he decided to be safe and get something he knew he liked, so he picked up the Chamomile Tea. "My companion should be here shortly, but I am unsure of what she would want."

"That is quite alright, I will come back for your orders when she arrives" said the little Lalafell cheerfully. Ren sipped his tea as he looked out the window. It was gloomy and hazy outside, yet the area was still very beautiful in spite of it. It wasn't long until N'Kiko came through the doors. As she saw him she gave him a wave and trotted over to the table.

"I see you have fully recovered" she grinned. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but what should I do with my ship?" Ren was not fond of the idea of leaving his ship behind, but he knew it was impractical to use often, considering fuel for it was limited.

"Hmm" she brought her finger to her lips, deep in thought. "Oh I know, Cid will know what to do with it! He has an airship himself."

"Your airships and mine are completely different, but if you think he will know where to put it while we travel, there is no harm in asking." He said skeptically.

The Lalafell came back through the doors with the drinks. N'Kiko saw the Triple Cream Coffee and snatched it up. She held it to her nose, ears back, and inhaled it's scent, before taking a small sip.

"May I take your orders? We have most pastries, fruits, cottage cheese and eggs."

"I would like some mustard eggs with Baklava please." N'Kiko eagerly said.

Ren looked at her questioningly, he didn't know much about the foods of this land, so he was unsure of what to order. He knew what eggs and cottage cheese were, but he didn't know much about their fruits and pastries.

"Oh, he would like a plate of crumpets and scrambled eggs" she had noticed his look and took it upon herself to order for him. "Oh and can we get a bowl of assorted fruit to share?"

"Certainly M'lady!" The Lalafell quickly walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes passed and he returned with a medium size bowl of fruit. "It will be roughly 10 more minutes until your food comes out. Just holler if you need anything!"

"So, where would you suggest we go now?" Ren inquired.

"Hmm, would you prefer warm and sunny or cold?"

"I am not too fond of the cold, so lets get the cooler areas out of the way if possible" Replied Ren, remembering the battle that left a scar on his face.

"Then to Coerthas!" N'Kiko gave Ren a teasing smile. "I will need to find some new attire though. Your robes should suffice, but I will freeze in this." She gestured to her garments. "I can find some in Limsa Lominsa. We have to travel there, then take a ferry to Vesper Bay, and from there we can travel via Chocobo. We will be going through some other areas before getting to Coerthas, so we can travel there, then on the way back, instead of teleporting, we can just gather what you need as we return."

"Sounds good to me, but I have never ridden a Chocobo before, you will need to teach me before I travel long distances on one." Ren was not excited about the idea of bouncing around on a large bird. Though it did seem the best method of travel, not to mention the bird could carry some supplies and such, which would ease his burden.

N'Kiko grinned from ear to ear, "Oh you will have plenty of practice on the way to Limsa Lominsa. We can take it slow. I have my own Chocobo, so we will need to buy you one, that way it can follow you instead of returning to the Chocobo Keeper upon arrival to the destination.

 **This time I wrote a bit more. I am excited to put Ren on a Chocobo. In my mind it will end up with N'Kiko laughing. I hope you guys are enjoying this and are not put off by such a crossover.**


End file.
